Secret Love
by Laylali38
Summary: Bagaimana jika bukan Kaname dan Yuuki yang pergi terlebih dahulu dari Cross Academi. Bagaimana jika Zero menghilang setelah membunuh Rido Kuran. Dan Bagaimana jika Ichiru masih hidup dan menghilang bersama Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **A.N :** Takuma tidak menghilang setelah Rido Kuran.

* * *

~Bab 1~

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dia menghilang" Kaname bertanya pada ketua Cross.

"Aku juga tidak tau Kaname-Kun, Zero tidak bisa ditemukan dimana saja. Bahkan tubuh Ichiru pun tidak bisa kita temukan" Kaien menjelaskan dengan tenang, walaupun di dalam dia begitu khawatir. Setelah semuan putri angkatnya menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Pastinya dia tidak bisa pergi jauh dari sini Kaien, mengingat dia mungkin terluka dan membutuhkan darah untuk mencegahnya jatuh ke Level-E" Kaname berkata dengan khawatir, walaupun dia mampu menyembunyikan dengan baik.

"Kami juga sudah mencarinya di luar Academi dan masih tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun. " Kaien mengatakan. Dia dan Yagari sudah mencari Zero dan Ichiru baik di sekitar kawasan Akademi atau di luar Akademi, namun mereka masih tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun atas menghilangnya Zero dan tubuh Ichiru.

"Lalu bagaiman bisa tubuh Ichiru juga menghilang" Kaname bertanya kembali.

"Kami tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun tentang bagaimana tubuh Ichiru menghilang. Tapi kami menduga jika tubuh Ichiru dibawa pergi oleh Zero" Kaien menjelaskan. Kaien begitu khawatir karena setelah membunuh Rido Kuran, baik Zero maupun tubuh Ichiru tidak bisa ditemukan dimana saja bahkan tidak satu petunjuk pun yang mereka temukan.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan" Kaname bertanya kepada Kaien.

"Kami akan melakukan pencarian. Aku,Yagari dan Hunter lainnya masih berusaha menemukan petunjuk tentang Zero" Kaien berkata kepada Kaname.

"Jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan, kamu bisa katakan saja padaku Kaien. Kami juga akan membantu dan mulai mencari petunjuk" Kaname mengatakan sambil menawarkan bantuan.

"Terima Kasih Kaname-Kun" Kaien berkata penuh syukur.

"Jadi bagaimana kamu dan Yuuki-Chan" Kaien menambahkan dan bertanya kepada Kaname.

"Kami awalnya berencana pergi. Tapi karena masalah Kiryu yang menghilang, mungkin kami akan tetap disini sampai menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Kiryu" Kaname mengatakan. Dia masih khawatir tentang Zero, mengingat hubungannya dengan putri tertua Kiryu mulai membaik pada saat perang, hingga mereka menemukan kenyamanan pada kehadiran masing-masing.

"Ah, kamu tidak perlu khawatir Kaname-Kun, mengingat kamu mungkin masih memilki urusan yang belum selesai dan juga kamu perlu khawatir tentang kursi dewan Vampire yang kosong dan juga masalah Yuuki-Chan yang memang butuh perhatianmu lebih mengingat dia mungkin belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan Vampirnya. Kami akan memberi kabar jika ada petunjuk tentang Zero maupun Ichiru" Kaien mengatakan, mengingat Kaname juga memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai Pangeran Vampire Darahmurni.

"Kamu benar, mungkin aku harus membawa Yuuki pergi mengingat dia belum mampu mengontrol kekuatan Darahmurni nya dan membutuhkan banyak pelatihan" Kaname berkata mengingat kekuatan Yuuki yang belum terkontrol sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu menemui Yuuki dan memberi kabar padanya" Kaname menambahkan sambil berdiri meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa suruh Yuuki-Chan untuk menemui papa~ nya sebelum kalian pergi" Kaien berkata kembali dengan wajah ceria biasanya.

Begitu mendengar suara pintu tertutup wajah ceria Kaien berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir.

"Dimana kamu Zero" Kaien berkata sambil melihat keluar jendela.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah Villa yang letaknya berada ditengah hutan dan jauh dari kota atau penduduk terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang terbaring di sebuah ranjang besar, surai perak nya yang cantik menyebar seperti sayap di bantal yang ditidurinya.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka, dibuka oleh seorang gadis cantik bersurai perak panjang dengan mata bewarna lavender. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati sosok gadis yang terbaring ditempat tidur.

Gadis itu yang baru saja masuk bernama Zero Kiryu, gadis yang menghilang tiba-tiba setelah membunuh Rido Kuran. Gadis yang menghilang dan membawa tubuh adiknya yang sekarat. Gadis yang hampir menguras kehidupan adiknya sendiri atau saudara kembarnya sendiri yang saat ini terbaring di tempat tidur.

Dan gadis yang saat ini terbaring tak berdaya ditempat tidur adalah Ichiru Kiryu, gadis yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk membantu kakaknya, gadis yang hampir dibunuh oleh Rido Kuran.

Zero yang melihat keadaan adiknya yang saat ini terbaring di tempat tidur, membuat dia mengingat masa kecil mereka pada saat Ichiru sakit dan terbaring di tempat tidur seperti saat ini dan itu membuat nya sedih melihat Ichiru yang sakit dan merasa tidak bisa melindunginya sebagai kakak yang baik.

"Engh" Suara lenguhan menyadarkan Zero dari lamunannya

"Ichiru" Zero berkata memastikan jika yang didengarnya tadi suara lenguhan Ichiru.

"Engh, ne-ne-san" Ichiru berkata terbata-bata begitu mendengar suara Zero.

"Ichiru, nee-san disini" Zero berkata mendekati Ichiru.

"Nee-san, apa yang terjadi" Ichiru bertanya sambil berusaha duduk.

"Kamu minum dulu ya" Zero berkata sambil membantu Ichiru untuk duduk dan membantunya untuk minum air yang sudah disediakannya kalau-kalau Ichiru akan bangun.

"Terima Kasih Nee-san" Ichiru berkata setelah selesai minum.

"Apa yang terjadi nee-san dan dimana kita" Ichiru menambahkan setelah melihat sekliling ruangan yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Kamu terluka dan hampir meninggal Ichiru dan kamu masih memberikan darah mu pada nee-san saat kamu terluka, apa kamu baik-baik saja sekarang" Zero berkata sambil bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja nee-san, tapi apa yang terjadi bukannya seharusnya aku meninggal" Ichiru berkata sambil bertanya kepada Zero dengan heran. Mengingat luka yang didapatkannya dari Rido dan darah yang dia berikan kepada Zero pada saat dia sekarat, seharusnya itu membuat dia meninggal.

"Nee-san memang meminum darahmu Ichiru, tapi nee-san tidak mengurasnya dan setelah perang selesai nee-san kembali dan membawamu pergi untuk diobati" Zero menjelaskan kepada Ichiru.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa luka-lukaku sudah sembuh dan juga dimana kita" Ichiru bertanya kepada Zero sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Nee-san memberikan darah nee-san kepadamu untuk mempercepat penyembuhan dan kita berada di salah satu Villa keluarga Kiryu yang sudah lama tidak ditempati" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Ichiru.

"Darah nee-san?" Ichiru bertanya dengan heran.

"Ya Ichiru darahku, mengingat darahku mengandung tiga darah vampire Darahmurni, itu akan mempercepat penyembuhanmu" Zero berkata menjawab pertanyaan Ichiru.

"Itu berarti kita smemiliki darah masing-masing ditubuh kita, mengingat Zero-nee meminum darahku sebelumnya" Ichiru bertanya kepada Zero.

"Ya Ichiru, itu berarti ikatan kembar kita makin memperkuat setelah kita melakukan pertukaran darah" Zero berkata kepada Ichiru.

"Apa kamu tidak menyukainya Ichiru" Zero bertanya cemas, karena melihat Ichiru yang terdiam dan tidak memberi balasan.

"Eum, aku senang kok nee-san, tapi apa nee-san baik-baik saja" Ichiru kembali bertanya kepada Zero.

"Maksudnya Ichiru" Zero bertanya bingung kepada Ichiru.

"Apa nee-san tidak merasakan haus darah lagi" Ichiru bertanya cemas.

"Tidak Ichiru, itu berkat tiga darah vampire Darahmurni dan juga berkat kita melakukan ikatan darah, tubuh nee-san sudah bisa menerima tablet darah" Zero menjelaskan sambil menenangkan kekhawatiran Ichiru.

"Syukurlah" Ichiru berkata.

"Kalau gitu nee-san akan membawa ini dulu ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untukmu" Zero berkata sambil berdiri dan membawa gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Oh ya Zero-nee, sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar" Ichiru bertanya sambil melihat Zero yang menuju keluar.

"Ah itu sudah tiga bulan kamu tidak sadarnya" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Ichiru sebelum keluar.

"TIGA BULAN!?" Ichiru berkata dengan terkejut mendengar jawaban Zero.

Mendengar teriakan Ichiru yang terkejut hingga penjuru rumah , membuat Zero tersenyum.

* * *

Sementara itu di Kuran Manor, lebih tepatnya ruang kerja Kaname Kuran, dapat dilihat jika pemilik ruang kerja tersebut sedang sibuk bertarung dengan dokumen yang menumpuk.

Tok Tok

"Masuk" Kaname memerintahkan begitu mendengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Takuma Ichijo, salah satu orang kepercayaan Kaname.

"Salam Kaname-Sama" Takuma berkata kepada Kaname.

"Salam Takuma" Kaname mendongak dari perkejaannya dan membalas salam Takuma.

"Kaname-Sama, aku membawa dokomen dari dewan Vampire dan beberapa dokumen perjanjian yang sudah ditandatangani oleh president Hunter yang baru. Kamu diharapkan untuk melakukan pertemuan pribadi dengan president Hunter untuk membahas perjanjian selanjutnya. Dan kamu memiliki undangan pesta dari salah satu keluarga Vampire bangsawan" Takuma menjelaskan agenda yang akan dimiliki Kaname.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa letakkan dokumen itu dimeja nanti akan aku lihat, juga kamu bisa bantu atur waktu dan tempat untuk pertemuan dengan president Hunter yang baru, dan untuk pesta aku akan menyuruh Yuuki untuk mewakilkan dan aku harap kamu akan menemani Yuuki ke pesta itu" Kaname berkata kepada Takuma.

"Baiklah Kaname-Sama" Takuma berkata dengan senang, mengingat kedekatannya baru-baru ini dengan Putri Darahmurni keluarga Kuran.

"Apa sudah ada kabar tentang dia Takuma" Kaname bertanya kepada Takuma.

"Belum ada sama sekali Kaname-sama" Takuma berkata, dia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud temannya itu, sudah tiga bulan temannya mencari dan mengkhawatirkan gadis Kiryu yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Banyak orang percaya jika Kiryu sudah meninggal atau jatuh ke Level-E mengingat sudah tiga bulan dia menghilang. Walaupun begitu temannya masih percaya jika Kiryu berada diluar sana dan terus mencarinya.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu kamu boleh pergi Takuma" Kaname berkata sambil memberhentikan Takuma dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kaname-Sama" Takuma berkata sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kaname sendirian di ruangannya.

Begitu mendengar pintu tertutup dan merasa jika hanya dia yang berada di ruang kerja miliknya, Kaname memberhentikan pekerjaannya dan berdiri menuju jendela.

"Sudah tiga bulan kamu menghilang, dimana kamu Zero" Kaname bertanya sambil melihat keluar jendela dari ruang kerjanya.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

Catatan : Takuma tidak menghilang setelah Rido Kuran.

* * *

~Bab 2~

.

.

Kaname baru saja pulang dari pertemuannya dengan president Hunter yang baru untuk membahas perjanjian selanjutnya. Mood Kaname yang memang buruk akhir-akhir ini menjadi semakin buruk selama pertemuan tadi. Rupanya president Hunter yang baru begitu sangat membencinya dan menyimpan dendam padanya.

Yagari Toga adalah president hunter yang baru dan masih menyimapan dendam kepada Kaname atas apa yang pernah Kaname lakukan pada Zero. Yagari marah karena dia tahu jika Kaname menggunakan Zero sebagai pion caturnya, dan bagi Yagari Toga menghilangnya Zero adalah karena kesalahan Kaname, dan Yagari selalu menyinggung hal itu di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Walaupun didepan umum mereka berusaha bersikap sipil antara satu sama lain. Namun Kaname kadang sekali ingin merobek tenggorokan Yagari karena sering memancing emosinya.

Kaname memasuki ruang kerjanya dan mengambil segelas anggur dan beberapa tablet darah untuk menenangkan emosinya sedikit.

Tok Tok

"Masuk" Kaname memerintahkan kepada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Salam Kaname-sama" Takuma mengatakan setelah memasuki ruang kerja Kaname.

"Takuma" Kaname berkata mengakui kehadiran Takuma.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya Kaname-sama" Takuma berkata kepada Kaname.

Mendengar pertanyaan Takuma membuat mood Kaname yang sudah agak baik menjadi turun lagi.

"Aha ha ha. Apakah ada masalah Kaname" Takuma berkata sambil tertawa canggung karena merasakan mood temannya yang tadi baik menjadi turun.

"Tidak ada. Pertemuannya lancar" Kaname berkata setelah menenangkan diri.

"Ada apa Takuma" Kaname melanjutkan meletakkan gelas anggurnya yang belum dia minum di meja kantornya.

"Ah, aku hanya mengantar dokumen dari dewan" Takuma berkata sambil menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawanya kepada Kaname.

"Terima Kasih Takuma. Apakah ada yang lain lagi" Kaname berkata kepada Takuma setelah mengambil dokumen yang ditawarkan Takuma.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin kamu butuh liburan Kaname, kamu sudah sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan hanya memilki sedikit istirahat" Takuma berkata kepada temannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kaname berkata sambil memeriksa dokumen yang dibawa Takuma tadi.

"Err. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Kaname" Takuma berkata setelah merasa jika Kaname tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.

"Sampai jumpa Takuma" Kaname berkata kepada Takuma.

Mendengar pintu ruangan nya tertutup, Kaname meletakkan dokumen itu demeja kerjanya dan mengambil gelas anggur yang tadi dia letakkan untuk melanjutkan minumnya yang tertunda. Kaname berjalan sambil membawa gelas anggurnya ke arah balkon ruang kerja miliknya yang langsung menghadap ke arah halaman rumahnya.

Melihat kegelas anggur yang dia pegang dan melihat jika tablet darah sudah mulai menyatu dengan anggur miliknya Kaname pun mulai meminumnya perlahan-lahan menikmati rasa anggur yang khas dan dicampur sedikit rasa kapur yang berasal dari tablet darah.

Melihat kembali kegelas anggurnya, Kaname jadi mengingat Zero. Bagaimana kabar Zero sekarang, apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah dia membutuhkan darah, jika iya darah siapa yang diminumnya. Memikirkan Zero meminum darah dari orang lain atau pria lain membuat Kaname marah.

Kaname memikirkan bagaimana taring tajam Zero yang menusuk leher pria lain dan meminum darah pria lain serta bagaimana tubuh ramping Zero menempel pria lain dan bagaimana pria lain akan merangkul dan memeluk Zero-Nya. Zero-Nya. Nya. Ya Zero adalah miliknya semenjak dia menawarkan darahnya untuk Zero, Zero sudah menjadi miliknya tanpa Zero sadari dan tidak ada yang boleh memilki Zero selain dirinya sendiri. Dan indra Vampir dalam dirinya pun setuju jika Zero adalah miliknya dan hanya miliknya seorang dan tidak ada orang lain.

Namun pikiran posesif Kaname berhenti begitu mengingat jika Zero masih menghilang dan Kaname tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Zero, Zero bisa saja terluka atau membutuhkan darah ditambah Zero yang bisa dengan siapa saja diluar sana. Memikirkan itu membuat Kaname kembali semakin marah dan tidak sadar membuat aura disekitar menjadi berat. Kaname tersadar begitu gelas anggur yang dipegangnya pecah dan membuat cairan anggurnya tumpah mengotori tangannya.

Kaname yang melihat itu pun menghela napasnya dan berusaha menenangkan emosinya, Kaname mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong bajunya dan membersihkan tangannya yang terkena tumpahan cairan anggur.

* * *

"Hatchi~" Zero bersin tiba-tiba.

"Kamu kenapa Zero-nee" Ichiru berkata sambil membawa piring makan malam miliknya dan Zero.

"Tidak apa-apa" Zero berkata kepada Ichiru sambil berjalan untuk mengambil minuman.

"nee-san yakin. Tadi aku mendengar Zero-nee bersin loh" Ichiru berkata kepada Zero yang sudah kembali.

"Nah mungkin ada debu kali" Zero berkata cuek kepada Ichiru.

"Mungkin ada yang mikirin nee-san kali" Ichiru berkata kepada Zero dengan nada menggoda.

Mendengar perkataan Ichiru membuat Zero mendengus.

"Lebih baik kita mulai makan" Zero berkata."Nih" Zero melanjutkan sambil menyerahkan segelas air kepada Ichiru.

Melihat Zero yang mengganti topik pembicaraan membuat Ichiru tersenyum geli.

"Terima Kasih Zero-nee" Ichiru berkata mengambil minum yang ditawarkan Zero.

Mereka pun mulai makan dengan tenang walau kadang diselingi dengan saling bercanda dan bercerita tentang topik acak.

Setelah Ichiru sadar beberapa hari yang lalu, Ichiru mulai aktif bergerak kembali dan sering berjalan-jalan di area rumah untuk melihat-lihat, kadang juga Zero akan menemani Ichiru. Zero pernah bertanya sehari setelah Ichiru sadar apakah dia ingin kembali menjadi Hunter setelah dia pulih. Namun Ichiru menjawab jika Zero kembali menjadi Hunter maka Ichiru akan mengikutinya.

Tapi Ichiru tahu jika Zero belum siap untuk kembali, jadi dia akan bersabar lagian juga sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Zero, terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua itu juga pada saat perang dan pada saat Ichiru sekarat, jadi Ichiru ingin menikmati waktu sekarang ini dimana hanya ada dia dan Zero.

"Ichiru apa kamu ingin melanjutkan studi mu" Zero berkata tiba-tiba kepada Ichiru.

"Studi?. Apa maksud nee-san kembali ke Cross Akademi" Ichiru bertanya kepada Zero.

"Tidak tidak. Maksudku sekolah normal" Zero berkata dengan cepat.

"Sekolah normal?. Maksud Zero-nee" Ichiru bertanya kembali kepada Zero.

"Maksudku ke sekolah atau melanjutkan di Universitas, itu jika kamu mau Ichiru" Zero berkata kepada Ichiru.

"Oh. Apa Zero-nee ingin melakukannya" Ichiru bertanya kepada Zero.

"Jika kamu mau kita bisa pindah ke luar negeri dan melanjutkan sekolah disana, Ichiru" Zero berkata mengabaikan pertanyaan Ichiru.

"Ke luar negeri?. Tapi bukannya banyak sekolah atau Universitas yang bagus disekitar sini" Ichiru bertanya dengan bingung kepada Zero.

"Iya aku tau. Hanya saja.." Zero berkata tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter" Ichiru berkata tiba-tiba mengejutkan Zero.

"Ichiru?" Zero melihat Ichiru dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter. Mari kita pindah keluar negeri Zero-nee" Ichiru berkata kepada sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Zero. Ichiru tidak tahu apa yang telah dilalui Zero hingga ingin pindah keluar negeri, tapi jika ini yang diinginkan Zero maka Ichiru akan mendukungnya dan mengikuti kemanapun Zero pergi.

"Um" Zero menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada Ichiru.

Mereka pun melanjutakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang dan kadang membahas rencana mereka yang baru.

* * *

"Ichiru ayo. Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat" Zero berkata dari lantai bawah memanggil Ichiru.

"Sebentar Zero-nee" Ichiru berkata sambil berjalan menyusul Zero yang sudah menunggu di lantai bawah.

"Sudah siap semua" Zero berkata kepada Ichiru setelah Ichiru sampai dilantai bawah.

"Ya. Sudah semua" Ichiru berkata kepada Zero.

"Baiklah mari kita berangkat" Zero berkata sambil berjalan menuju kearah mobil miliknya yang terparkir di garasi Villa.

"Ya" Ichiru berkata menyusul Zero.

Setelah pembicaraan pada waktu makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu. Zero dan Ichiru pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan di salah satu Universitas yang berada di Amerika. Ichiru akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Zero akan mengambil jurusan bisnis. Karena Zero selalu ingin mencoba membuka restoran miliknya sendiri.

Perjalanan dari Villa menuju Bandara lumayan jauh karena mengingat letak Villa yang berada di tengah hutan dan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, jadi sesampainya di Bandara mereka langsung masuk keruang tunggu karena pesawat mereka akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

Tidak lama setelah mereka memasuki ruang tunggu mereka pun diharuskan untuk memasuki pesawat. Zero dan Ichiru memesan tiket untuk penerbangan kelas pertama karena Zero masih tidak nyaman apabila disekitar orang banyak dan Ichiru pun ingin bersantai karena memang penerbangan yang akan memakan waktu lama. Menunggu beberapa saat pesawat mulai lepas landas dari bandara. Zero sedang membaca majalah sedangkan Ichiru sedang tidur disebelahnya.

Melihat keluar jendela Zero merasa jika memang ini yang harus dilakukan mengingat kejadian- kejadian yang sudah terjadi, dari musibah yang menimpa keluarganya, masalah Ichiru, datangnya kembali Shizuka Hio hingga kemantian Shizuka, juga masalah Rido Kuran baru-baru ini dan juga pengkhianatan Kaname.

Kaname. Mengingat nama itu membuat Zero menjadi bingung, dia merasakan marah, rindu, dan pengkhianatan. Marah karena Kaname membuatnya merasa bingung. Rindu karena waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama saat perang dan saling menemukan kenyamanan di kehadiran masing-masing. Dan pengkhianatan karena Zero merasa jika Kaname hanya menggunakan dia sebagai pion.

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berhenti memikirkan Kaname. Dia akan memulai hidup baru bersama Ichiru, jadi dia tidak akan memusingkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Zero pun kembali melihat Ichiru dan melihat jika Ichiru masih tertidur nyenyak, melihat itu pun Zero memutuskan untuk mengambil tidur juga selama perjalanan.

Hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Zero sebelum dia menutup matanya dan tertidur adalah bagaimana mata bewarna anggur Kaname yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review

* * *

 ** _Balasan Review:_**

Allen491 : Ini sudah lanjut kok. makasih atas reviewnya ^^

ryo : author juga kadang mikirnya gitu kok hehe. tapi ini akan berakhir KanaFemZero, tapi saya akan menyimpan saranmu karena mungkin Kaname memang butuh saingan kali ya wkwkwk. makasih atas reviewnya ^^

NaruLoveAnime : ini sudah update kok, dan diusahain juga biar bisa cepat update nantinya ^^. makasih atas reviewnya.

Ai Haruka : Ini cerita saya sendiri kok, maaf untuk kesalahan penulisannya,itu mungkin karena author sering baca fanfic bahasa inggris untuk mencari inspirasi hehe, author seneng jika Ai-san suka sama ceritanya, author akan lebih baik lagi kedepannya. makasih atas saran dan reviewnya ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

Catatan : Takuma tidak menghilang setelah Rido Kuran.

* * *

~Bab 3~

.

.

 **~TimeSkip~**

 **8 Tahun Kemudian**

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Suara bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

"Iya sebentar" kata pemilik rumah yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk membuka pintu rumah.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berumur 20-tahunan yang tadi membunyikan bel rumah sedang berdiri dan memegang map bewarna coklat, wanita itu memiliki rambut coklat yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi dan mata bewarna biru, wanita itu juga mengenakan pakaian bisnis dengan rok pendek selutut bewarna hitam dan atasan kemeja wanita bewarna putih.

"Ah Ayame, silahkan masuk" kata pemilik rumah tersebut sambil mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Pemilik rumah itu pun mengarahkan tamunya ke kursi ruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk Ayame" pemilik rumah itu berkata mempersilahkan tamunya duduk sambil mengambil tempat duduk tepat diseberang tamunya.

"Kiryu-san, ini laporan bulan ini" Kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan map laporan kepada pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Terima Kasih Ayame" Balasan dari pemilik rumah itu sambil mengambil map yang ditawarkan. Pemilik rumah yang saat ini sedang duduk didepan tamunya adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut perak panjang yang saat ini sedang disanggul berantakan dan memiliki mata bewarna ungu, dia saat ini juga mengenakan pakaian santai miliknya dengan celana panjang bewarna hitam serta kemeja putih. Yep, tidak salah lagi wanita itu dikenal sebagai Zero Kiryu.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu" wanita atau yang sudah di kenal sebagai Ayame berkata kepada Zero, Ayame adalah manajer restoran yang miliki Zero. Mereka bertemu di pusat perbelanjaan, saat itu Zero tidak sengaja melihat formulir pendaftaran kerja milik Ayame dan Ayame pun saat itu lamaran kerjan milikya baru saja ditolak. Saat itu Ayame sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan dan Zero saat itu juga sangat membutuhkan manajer untuk mengelola restoran miliknya, dari situ setelah mereka mengobrol Zero pun menawarkan posisi manajer kepada Ayame. Sejak saat itu mereka mulai berteman.

"Loh kenapa buru-buru" Zero berkata terkejut kepada Ayame.

"Saya masih ada urusan lagi" Ayame berkata menjelaskan kepada Zero

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Ayame" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Ayame.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Kiryu-san" Ayame berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum berdiri. Zero pun mengantarkan tamunya ke pintu depan. Setelah memastikan tamunya pergi, Zero pun menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya untuk meletakkan map laporan yang baru saja dia terima.

8 tahun. tidak terasa sudah selama itu berlalu. Zero dan Ichiru sudah kembali ke Jepang setahun yang lalu. Setelah pendidikan mereka selesai Zero dan Ichiru memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang, walaupun Zero yang kembali satu tahun lebih awal sebelum Ichiru menyusul.

Baik Zero dan Ichiru saat ini tinggal di sebuah kota kecil yang jauh dari Cross Akademi ataupun tempat para Hunter atau Vampir yang sering muncul. Sudah 8 tahun mereka menjalani kehidupan normal tanpa kegiatan Hunter atau kehadiran Vampir lain.

Setelah Zero dan Ichiru kembali ke Jepang dan menetap. Zero dan Ichiru memutuskan untuk membuka bisnis mereka sendiri.

Zero saat ini memiliki restoran keluarga yang dinamai Lily. Zero menamakan restoran dengan nama Lily itu karena Zero begitu merindukan kuda putih milknya yang dia tidak tahu apakah masih hdup atau mati. restoran itu cepat terkenal di kota tempat Zero dan Ichiru tinggal saat ini mengingat kota ini memang sebuah kota kecil.

Dan Ichiru membuka Klinik sendiri dengan nama K'Klinik. Sama seperti restoran milik Zero, klinik Ichiru pun juga langsung terkenal di kota kecil itu.

Selain bisnis mereka, Zero dan Ichiru juga dikenal sebagai silver twins di kota itu, mengingat jarang sekali orang dikota itu menemui sepasang kembar cantik berambut perak, selain kecantikan mereka, Zero dan Ichiru juga dikenal dengan sifat ramah kepada warga kota yang tinggal disitu selain itu juga Zero dan Ichiru juga menyumbangkan sebagian uang mereka kepada panti asuhan yang ada di kota itu. Inilah kehidupan damai yang memang dinikmati oleh Zero dan Ichiru membuat mereka tidak ingin kembali kekehidupan lama mereka.

Zero tersenyum kecil begitu dia mengingat kehidupan damai miliknya dan Ichiru. Namun suara damai itu terputus dengan suara bel pintu rumah yang berbunyi lagi.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Zeo mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak suka karena suara bel pintu yang ditekan secara tidak sabar. Zero pun memutuskan untuk pergi membuka pintu sebelum tamunya merusak bel pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali" kata tamu tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kaito Takamiya teman hunter Zero. Walaupun begitu hanya Kaito yang tahu dimana dia dan Ichiru tinggal.

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukan disini" Zero bertanya kasar setelah mempersilahkan Kaito masuk.

"Kamu ini, seharusnya kamu senang jika temanmu datang berkunjung" Kaito berkata kepada Zero.

"Itu hanya kamu" Zero berkata sambil mengarahkan Kaito ke ruang tamunya.

"Hei!, Apa maksudnya itu" Kaito berkata sambil berjalan disamping Zero. Zero yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ze, aku lapar" Kaito berkata sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"rumahku bukan restoran, dimana kamu bisa seenaknya datang minta makan" Zero berkata kepada Kaito sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Kaito.

"Tapi kamu pemilik restoran" Kaito berkata kepada Zero sambil tersenyum kecil. Zero yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus dan melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Kaito.

"Hei!, untuk apa itu" Kaito berkata setelah membuang bantal sofa dari wajahnya.

"Karena kamu menyebalkan" Zero berkata sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

* * *

Kaito yang melihat Zero berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Dia tidak menyangka jika dia akan menemukan sosok Zero yang lama kembali sebelum kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Kiryu. Sosok yang begitu dia cintai. Ya, dia Kaito Takamiya mencintai Zero Kiryu bahkan setelah Zero berubah, satu hal yang Kaito sesalkan adalah dia tidak ada disana pada saat Zero menderita dan menemani serta membantu Zero saat itu hingga Zero jatuh ketangan Kuran. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kaito marah dan sedih, tapi untuk sekarang dia berjanji dia tidak akan meninggalkan Zero sendiri lagi, dia akan selalu ada di sisi Zero sampai Zero tidak menginginkan dia lagi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, penguntit" suara baru membuat Kaito terbangun dari lamunannya. Kaito pun menoleh hanya untuk melihat mata ungu yang saat ini menatapnya tajam.

"Mah mah Ichiru, kamu tidak merindukanku" Kaito berkata kepada suara tadi yang mengganggu lamunannya yang saat ini di kenal sebagai Ichiru. Kaito memperhatikan Ichiru dan melihat jika Ichiru sepertinya baru saja pulang dari klinik miliknya jika dilihat dari penampilannya. Ichiru saat ini mengenakan celana panjang bewarna putih serta kemeja bewarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam di sisi kanannya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat mesum" Ichiru berkata kepada Kaito, karena merasakan tatapan Kaito pada tubuhnya. Kaito yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichiru, membuat alisnya berkdut jengkel.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil mesum" Kaito berkata sambil menatap tajam Ichiru.

"Tentu saja kamu, memang siapa lagi" Ichiru berkata sambil membalas tatapan Kaito dengan tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Dan kenapa kamu memanggilku mesum" Kaito berkata sambil berdiri dari sofa yang dia tiduri.

"tatapanmu itu mesum" Ichiru berkata sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Tidak, Aku tidak" Kaito berkata kepada Ichiru dengan keras.

"Ya Kamu" Ichiru berkata membalas perkataan Kaito.

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Tidak"

"Ya" Kaito berkata dengan keras. Namun langsung terdiam begitu dia sadar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ha!, kamu baru saja mengakui sendiri jika kamu mesum" Ichiru berkata penuh kemenangan.

"Kamu menipu" Kaito berkata sambil mendesis .

"Tidak peduli, kamu tetap mengakuinya sendiri jika kamu mesum" Ichiru berkata kepada Kaito sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kamu-" Kaito mulai bicara.

"Ada apa ini, apakah kalian bertengkar lagi" suara Zero yang datang tiba-tiba memutuskan pertengkaran mereka.

"Tidak Zero-nee, Kaito hanya menjadi mesum seperti biasa" Ichiru berkata kepad Zero.

"Mesum?" Zero berkata kepada mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dia memeriksa tubuhku dengan matanya, Zero-nee" Ichiru berkata mengadu kepada Zero. Kaito yang mendengarnya menatap tajam Ichiru.

"Ah~ Begitukah"Zero berkata sambil memberikan Kaito senyum manis, Ok mungkin terlalu manis membuat Kaito mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Errr Aku akan ke kamar dulu kalau begitu" Ichiru berkata sambil berlari dari lokasi. Kaito yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati.

"Ze-" Kaito memulai namun terputus oleh Zero.

"Kaito, aku tidak peduli jika kamu melakukannya kepada wanita lain. Tapi jika kamu melakukannya kepada Ichiru, maka aku akan mencongkel bola matamu dan akan membuat telur mata Kaito, bagaimana terdengar bagus kan" Zero berkata sambil menatap tajam Kaito. Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk panik.

"Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan masak dulu kalau begitu" Zero berkata sambil berjalan kembali kedapur. Kaito yang melihat kepergian Zero hanya bisa mengelus dadanya.

' _Sialan Ichiru, aku akan membalasmu'_ pikir Kaito dalam hati. Tentu saja Kaito berkata dalam hati mengingat sifat Zero yang protective kepada Ichiru, dan Ichiru yang selalu memanfaatkannya untuk membuat Kaito mendapat kesulitan.

* * *

"Nee-san kamu masak apa untuk makan malam" Ichiru bertanya kepada Zero.

Zero yang mendengar suara Ichiru pun menoleh untuk melihat ke Ichiru yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"hanya pasta saja. Ichiru panggil Kaito untuk makan malam sana" Zero berkata memerintahkan Ichiru untuk memanggil Kaito sambil membawa makanan yang selesai di masak ke meja makan.

"BAKAITO!" Ichiru memanggil nama Kaito dengan keras dari dapur sambil membantu Zero menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hush Ichiru, jangan berteriak. Kamu lupa pendengaran kita sensistif" Zero berkata menegur Ichiru.

"He he he maaf nee-san, lupa" Ichiru berkata sambil tertawa malu-malu. Zero yang mendengar apa yang Ichiru katakan hanya bisa memutar matanya.

"Berisik kamu Ichiru, tidak perlu teriak" Kaito berkata sambil mmengambil kursi yang ada di meja makan.

"Biarin, lagian ngapain kamu disini"

"nih" Zero berkata sambil menyerahkan kepada Kaito piring pastanya.

"Terima Kasih Ze" Kaito berkata sambil mengambil piring yang ditawarkan Zero.

Setelah menyerahkan makanannya, Zero pun kembali kedapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Ini minumnya Ichiru" Zero berkata kepada Ichiru sambil menyerahkan minuman yang dia bawa.

"Makasih nee-san" Ichiru berkata sambil mengambil minuman yang Zero tawarkan.

"Baiklah sekarang berhenti bertengkar dan mulai makan" Zero berkata kepada mereka yang sepertinya akan mulai bertengkar lagi.

Mereka pun mulai makan walaupun akan ditemani dengan pertengkaran antara Kaito dan Ichiru dan juga suara teguran dari Zero. Walaupun begitu Zero tidak bisa tidak mengakui jika suasana saat ini sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun pindah ke ruang Tv untuk menonton film bersama.

"Gimana kalau horror saja nee-san" Ichiru berkata sambil memperlihatkan kaset film horror kepada Zero.

"Hm boleh, kalian memilih film terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengambil cemilannya" Zero berkata sambil meninggalkan Ichiru dan Kaito untuk mengambil cemilan.

Tidak memakan waktu lama Zero pun kembali dengan beberapa cemilan dan minuman. Setelah meletakkan cemilan dan minumannya, Zero pun mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Ichiru.

"Hm Ichiru apa ada yang menarik terjadi hari ini" Zero berkata sambil memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada, hanya seperti biasa, nee-san sendiri" Ichiru berkata kepada Zero sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Zero.

"Tidak ada hanya Ayame tadi yang mengantar laporan bulanan" Zero berkata sambil mengelus kepala Ichiru.

"Hei apakah kalian kosong untuk malam besok" Kaito berkata melihat kearah Zero dan Ichiru.

"Kenapa memangnya" Zero berkata bertanya kepada Kaito.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita ke klub malam" Kaito berkata kepada Ichiru dan Zero.

Zero dan Ichiru yang mendengar ajakan Kaito hanya saling menatap.

"Aku tidak masalah selama nee-san ikut" Ichiru berkata sambil melihat Zero dengan tatapan memohon.

"Err aku, Haaah baiklah" Zero berkata mengalah setelah melihat tatapan Ichiru.

Kaito yang melihat mereka hanya bisa mendengus kecil karena melihat jika Zero mudah sekali luluh hanya dengan tatapan Ichiru.

"Apa masalah mu" Ichiru berkata karena mendengar Kaito mendengus kecil.

"Kenapa" Kaito bertanya pura-pura bingung.

"Kamu tau apa yang kumaksud" Ichiru berkata sambil menatap Kaito tajam.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan Ichi-Chan~" Kaito berkata menggoda Ichiru.

Zero yang mendengar mereka mulai bertengkar lagi hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

Dan acara menonton film bersama, lagi-lagi harus ditemani dengan pertengkaran antara Kaito dan Ichiru.

* * *

"Apa kamu sudah selesai Ichiru" Zero berkata sambil melihat Ichiru.

"Ya nee-san aku sudah selesai. Apa Kaito sudah datang" Ichiru berkata kepada Zero.

"Kita akan memakai mobil nee-san kesana. Kaito tadi menghubungi neesan jika kita akan ketemu langsung saja di depan Silver Moon. Kaito juga bilang jika dia sudah dalam perjalanan " Zero berkata sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya.

Sesuai ajakan Kaito kemaren malam . Mereka malam ini akan pergi ke klub malam yang bernama Silver Moon. Zero dan Ichiru akan mengendarai mobil Zero untuk sampai kesana, karena Kaito mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin menunggu gadis-gadis berdandan. Zero yang mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan tadi pada saat Kaito menghubunginya hanya bisa memutar matanya.

Zero dan Ichiru saat ini sama-sama mengenakan pakaian bewarna hitam, mereka juga sama-sama mengenakan celana hitam yang hanya sampai pertengahan paha, namun bedanya jika rambut Ichiru yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi sedangkan rambut Zero disanggul berantakan dengan membiarkan sisi rambutnya membingkai wajahnya yang cantik dan jangan lupa tindikan Zero. Hanya itu yang membedakan mereka mengingat tato Zero sudah hilang karena Zero yang sudah menerima sifat Vampirnya.

Perjalanan cukup jauh mengingat klub malam yang akan didatangi oleh Zero, Ichiru dan Kaito berada di kota sebelah dari kota tempat Zero dan Ichiru tinggal.

Setelah mereka sampai Zero pun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil Zero dan Ichiru pun pergi mencari Kaito.

"Ze, Ichiru" Zero dan Ichiru berhenti berjalan begitu mendengar suara Kaito memanggil mereka.

"Kalian lama' Kaito berkata setelah mendekati Zero dan Ichiru.

"ya wajar dong kita kan perempuan" Ichiru menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Benarkah" Kaito berkata sambil menilai penampilan Ichiru dan Zero.

"Wow kalian seksi" Kaito menambahkan setelah selesai memeriksa penampilan Zero dan ichiru.

"Mesum" Ichiru berkata pelan. Kaito menatap Ichiru tajam begitu mendengar apa yang Ichiru katakan.

"Kita langsung masuk saja bagaimana" Zero berkata memutuskan pertengkarang antara Ichiru dan Kaito yang akan dimulai.

"Baiklah nee-san, ayo" Ichiru berkata tersenyum kepada Zero sambil berjalan menggandeng tangan Zero meninggalkan Kaito.

"Hei tunggu" Kaito berkata mengejar Ichiru dan Zero yang meninggalkan dia.

"berisik" Zero berkata sambil mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar suara musik yang dimainkan dj diatas panggung.

"Tentu saja berisik, bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat duduk" Kaito berkata sambil berjalan melewati Zero dan Ichiru.

"Nee-san bagaimana jika kita menari" Ichiru berkata mengajak Zero sambil melihat kearah dimana orang sedang menari.

"Ichiru" Zero berkata sambil menegur Ichiru.

"Oh ayolah nee-san pasti seru" Ichiru berkata sambil menarik Zero ketempat dimana orang menari.

"Ichiru" Zero berkata lagi setelah mereka berada di tengah-tengah orang menari.

"ayolah nee-san" Ichiru berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Zero. Zero yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus melihat Ichiru yang menari walaupun dia juga menari kecil karena terbawa musik yang dimainkan.

Saking asiknya mereka menar, nah hanya Ichiru sedangkan Zero mengawasi Ichiru. mereka tidak sadar jika ada yang mendekati mereka. Sampai Zero merasa jika sikunya sedang ditarik, Zero pun memutar tubuhnya untuk memarahi orang yang menarik sikunya.

"hei-" Zero mulai namun segera berhenti begitu melihat siapa yang menarik sikunya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Zero" Zero mendengar suara yang memang dia begitu kenali memanggil namanya.

"Kuran" Zero berkata kearah pria yang begitu dia kenali, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaname Kuran. Zero hanya terus menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

Kaname harus menahan amarahnya begitu adik dan teman-temannya membawanya ke salah satu klub malam bernama Silver Moon, sudah dua jam mereka disini dan Kaname sudah ingin pulang dari tadi, jika bukan karena adiknya yang mengajak nya. Kaname rasanya ingin membunuh seseorang yang sudah mengenalkan adiknya dengan klub malam.

"Hei bukan kah itu Kiryu" Suara Aido yang terdengar terkejut membuat Kaname menoleh kearah dimana Aido melihat.

"Tidak Mungkin" Kali ini suara Ruka yang terdengar terkejut.

"Benar itu si kembar Kiryu. Dan pria yang bersama mereka bukannya si hunter Kaito Takamiya" Takuma berkata begitu melihat sepasang kembar berambut perak memasuki klub malam.

"Wooow mereka seksi" kali ini suara Shiki yang mengomentari begitu dia melihat mereka.

Kaname yang mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya. Ya tidak salah lagi mereka adalah kembar Kiryu yang menghilang selama 8 tahun. Kaname tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan antara senang dan marah, senang karena dia tahu jika Zero baik-baik saja, dan marah karena melihat jika Zero bersama si pria Kaito itu, dia tahu seharusnya tidak mempercayai Hunter pada saat mereka bilang jika mereka tidak tahu keberadaan Zero.

Kaname melihat jika saat ini si kembar sedang menuju lantai dansa walaupun dia bisa melihat jika Zero enggan untuk pergi jika dilihat Zero yang terus menatap kesal gadis yang menariknya ke lantai dansa yang tidak salah lagi adalah Ichiru Kiryu, gadis yang seharusnya sudah mati, namun disini dia melihat jika gadis itu hidup dan senang.

Kaname terus menatap si kembar Kiryu, walaupun Kaname memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Zero. Dan dia tidak suka bagaimana Zero berpenampilan dan melihat jika tidak hanya dia yang menatap Zero tapi juga para pria yang berada dilantai dansa juga sedang menatap Zero.

Kaname melihat jika ada salah satu pria yang mencoba mendekati mereka, Kaname sudah cukup dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Zero.

"Onii-sama kamu mau kemana" Kaname mendengar suara Yuuki yang memanggilnya namun dia abaikan karena Kaname terus berjalan kearah Zero.

Kaname mendekati Zero dan melihat baik Zero dan Ichiru sedang tidak sadar jika mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian disitu. Setelah cukup dekat Kaname pun menarik siku Zero dan membuat Zero berbalik melihat kearahnya.

Kaname bisa melihat Zero yang terkejut melihatnya jika dilihat dari pelebaran matanya. Melihat itu membuat Kaname menyeringai sedikit.

"Lama tidak bertemu Zero" Kaname berkata sambil terus menatap Zero.

"Kuran" Kaname mendengar Zero memanggil namanya, namun dia abaikan karena Kaname terus menatap Zero.

' _Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu pergi lagi Zero, tidak akan'_ Kaname berpikir sambil mengeratkan genggamannya disiku Zero.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

* * *

 **Balasan Review :**

 **NaruLoveAnime :** makasih untuk reviewnya, ini sudah lanjut hehe semoga aja ga mengecewakan. ^^

 **Allen491 :** ini Zero sudah ketemu Kaname walaupun butuh 8 tahun hehe. makasih atas reviewnya. ^^

 **ryo :** ini sudah update kok, maksaih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Hima :** g masalah mau manggil apa Lay juga boleh kok, bener Kaname kadang harus diberi pelajaran sedikit biar bisa menghargai orang yang disekitarnya, ini Kaito juga udah muncul meramaikan cerita hehe. makasih atas review nya ^^

 **Lumia-chan :** hehe panggil terserah aja mau asalkan jangan yang aneh aneh wkwkwk, makasih atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

Catatan : Takuma tidak menghilang setelah Rido Kuran.

* * *

~Bab 4~

.

.

"Um. Apa kabar Zero, Ichiru?" Yuuki berkata mencoba meredakan ketegangan antara Kaname dan Zero.

"Kami baik-baik saja Kuran-san" Ichiru berkata menjawab pertanyaan Yuuki sambil meminum teh nya.

Saat ini mereka Zero dan Ichiru serta Kaname dan rombongan nya sedang berada di restoran milik Zero. Setelah kejadian di klub malam tadi mereka memutuskan mencari tempat yang lebih tenang untuk berbicara.

Sebenarnya Kaito ingin bergabung karena ingin melindungi Zero dari Kuran, namun tiba-tiba saja dia mendapat telepon dari Asosiasi Pemburu jika mereka memiliki misi untuk dia malam ini dan dengan berat hati Kaito pun harus pergi, tapi tidak sebelum dia mengancam Kuran serta vampir lainnya.

Saat ini Zero dan Kaname sedang duduk berhadapan dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Sedangkan Yuuki dan Ichiru yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping kakak mereka hanya bisa terdiam karena merasakan suasana tegang antara Zero dan Kaname. Nah sebenarnya hanya Ichiru yang duduk diam, sementara itu Yuuki duduk gelisah di tempat nya saat ini.

Dan untuk Vampir yang lain saat ini duduk tidak jauh dari meja yang di tempati Kaname-sama mereka. Mereka juga hanya bisa diam dan sesekali melirik si kembar Kiryu.

Nah khusus untuk Hanabusa Aido dia terus melirik kepada Ichiru.

"Apa yang kamu lihat mesum" Ichiru akhirnya berkata kepada Aido karena merasa risih dengan tatapan yang Aido berikan.

"Si-siapa yang kamu panggil mesum" Aido berkata terkejut karena Ichiru berbicara dengannya dan melupakan suasana tegang antara Kaname dan Zero.

"Tentu saja kamu. Kamu pikir aku tidak bisa merasakan tatapan mesum mu" Ichiru berkata sambil menatap tajam Aido.

"Hei! Itu bukan kesalahn ku. Salahkan dirimu yang mengenakan pakaian minim seperti itu" Aido berkata kepada Ichiru sambil membela dirinya.

Nah memang bukan salah Aido mengingat tampilan kembar Kiryu saat ini yang memang masih belum menutupi pakaian minim yang mereka kenakan untuk pergi ke klub malam tadi.

Yuuki yang mendengar apa yang Aido katakan tadi pun melirik ke arah Zero, dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, dia pun harus mengakui jika penampilan Zero dan Ichiru saat ini sungguh menakjubkan. Dia tahu jika Zero lebih tinggi dari dia, tapi dia tidak mengira jika Zero memiliki kaki yang bagus dan kulit Zero yang pucat terlihat bersinar ketika dia mengenakan pakaian hitam nya sekarang serta mata Zero yang saat ini dihiasi dengan maskara membuat warna mata milik Zero lebih menonjol. Tentu saja penampilan Ichiru mirip sama Zero, setelah semua mereka adalah kembar.

' _Tato nya hilang'_ Yuuki berpikir setelah melihat leher Zero yang bersih. Jika bukan karena tindikan Zero, Yuuki yakin mereka Zero dan Ichiru akan menjadi susah di bedakan.

"Errr, Kiryu-san kemana saja kalian selama ini" Takuma berkata memecah keheningan.

"Disana sini" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Takuma singkat.

Ichiru yang mendengar jawaban kakak nya hanya bisa mendengus geli.

"Apa maksudnya di sana sini?. Jawab yang benar Kiryu" Aido berkata kesal mendengar jawaban Zero yang tidak jelas.

"Itu bukan urusan mu kemana kita pergi Blondie" Ichiru berkata cuek kepada Aido.

Aido yang mendengar apa yang Ichiru katakan merasa jengkel "Kamu-"

"Cukup Aido" Kaname berkata memotong perkataan Aido yang akan memulai pertengkaran kembal dengan Ichiru.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja Kiryu" Kaname berkata sambil terus menatap Zero.

"Ya" Zero berkata singkat sambil meminum teh nya.

"Jika kalian tidak memiliki urusan lagi, kalian bisa pergi" Zero berkata mengusir Kaname dan pengikut nya.

"Kalian pergi. Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Zero" Kaname berkata sambil memerintahkan teman serta adik nya untuk pergi.

"Baik Kaname-sama/Onii-sama" mereka berkata sambil berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pergi" Kaname berkata melihat ke arah Ichiru yang masih duduk di tempat nya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Zero-nee dengan mu Kuran" Ichiru berkata sambil menatap tajam Kaname.

"Ichiru pergilah dan menunggu di luar bersama yang lain" Zero berkata tenang kepada Ichiru.

"Tapi Zero-nee" Ichiru berkata tidak yakin kepada Zero.

"Ichiru pergilah. Ini tidak akan lama" Zero berkata menenagkan Ichiru.

Ichiru yang mendengar apa yang Zero katakan merasa tidak yakin untuk meninggalkan kakak nya berdua saja dengan Kuran.

"Baiklah" Ichiru akhirnya berkata sambil menatap tidak yakin ke arah kakak nya dan Kuran, sebelum berdiri meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Begitu Ichiru berada diluar, dia bisa merasakan mantra pemburu yang di tempatkan oleh kakak nya agar tidak ada orang yang mendengar apa yang mereka berdua katakan.

"Kamu di usir ya" Aido berkata dengan sombong sambil melihat Ichiru yang baru saja keluar.

"Bukan urusan mu Blondie" Ichiru berkata sambil menatap tajam Aido.

"Kenapa Kamu-" Aido mulai namun kembali terpotong oleh Takuma.

"Sekarang-sekarang kita tidak ingin membuat keributan yang bisa mengganggu pembicaraan Kaname-sama kan Aido" Takuma berkata menenangkan Aido.

Ichiru yang mendengar apa yang Takuma katakan hanya mendengus kecil.

"Kenapa tidak ada suara apa pun" Yuuki berkata heran karena tidak mendengar suara kakak nya atau Zero.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka menempatkan mantra atau pesona agar kami tidak mendengar apapun" Ichiru berkata dengan kesal.

"Oooh" Yuuki berkata singkat.

Setelah itu mereka saling diam dan tidak berbicara apa pun.

Sedangkan Ichiru bergerak gelisah karena merasakan dingin nya angin malam mengingat pakaian nya yang minim saat ini dan mantel nya yang masih berada di dalam restoran yang Ichiru lupa untuk mengambil sebelum keluar tadi.

"Nih" Aido berkata sambil menyodorkan mantel nya ke arah Ichiru.

"Apa" Ichiru berkata melihat Aido bingung.

"Kamu terlihat kedinginan" Aido berkata tanpa melihat Ichiru.

"Aku tidak butuh mantel mu Blondie" Ichiru berkata kepada Aido.

"Hei! Aku berusaha berbuat baik disini" Aido berkata menatap tajam kepada Ichiru, sambil menyodorkan mantel nya kepada Ichiru.

"Dan aku tidak butuh perbuatan baik mu" Ichiru berkata sambil sedikit menjauh dari Aido.

"Pakai saja" Aido berkata mendorong mantel nya ke Ichiru.

"Tidak" Ichiru berkata mendorong kembali mantel Aido.

"Pakai"

"Tidak"

"Pakai"

"Tidak"

"Pakai saja apa susah nya sih!" Aido berkata sambil memakaikan mantel nya dengan paksa ke Ichiru dan meletakkan tangan nya di pundak Ichiru untuk menahan mantel nya.

"Dan jika aku bilang tidak, ya tidak" Ichiru berkata sambil berusaha melepas mantel Aido serta menjauhkan tangan Aido dari pundak nya.

Takuma dan yang lainnya, yang melihat interaksi antara Ichiru dan Aido hanya bisa melongo di tempat.

"Ah~ kalian seperti adegan yang ada di manga-manga yang pernah ku baca" Takuma akhirnya berkata yang memperhatikan interaksi antara Aido dan Ichiru.

Aido dan Ichiru yang mendengar perkataan Takuma pun menatap tajam Takuma. Mereka tidak sadar jika saat ini tangan Aido masih di pundak Ichiru untuk menahan mantel ya.

"Kalian lucu" Yuuki berkata kepada Aido dan Ichiru.

"Kami tidak!" Aido dan Ichiru berteriak bersamaan kepada Yuuki.

Ruka yang mendengar apa yang Aido dan Ichiru katakan hanya bisa mendengus geli.

Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam dan menunggu Kaname serta Zero yang masih berada di dalam restoran.

"Menurut mu apa yang mereka bicarakan" Aido berkata dengan tenang sambil menatap Ichiru. Dia saat ini masih berada di dekat Ichiru dan terus menahan mantel nya agar Ichiru tidak melepaskan mantel nya.

"Tidak tau" Ichiru berkata cuek tanpa menatap Aido, karena sejujurnya Ichiru merasa gugup karena Aido berdiri terlalu dekat dengan nya.

"Bisa kah kamu menjauh sedikit" Ichiru menambahkan sambil mendorong Aido.

"Selama kamu tidak melepas mantel nya, maka aku akan menjauh" Aido berkata kepada Ichiru.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan melepas mantel mu. Sekarang menjauh dari ku" Ichiru berkata sambil terus mendorong Aido.

Aido yang mendengar perkataan Ichiru pun merasa puas dan menjauh sedikit untuk berdiri di samping Ichiru.

Takuma dan yang lain, yang melihat interaksi antara Aido dan Ichiru hanya menatap mereka geli.

Mereka terus terdiam hingga mereka melihat Kaname dan Ichiru berjalan keluar dari restoran.

"Kaname-sama/Onii-sama" Mereka kecuali Ichiru berkata menyambut kedatangan Kaname.

"Zero-nee" Ichiru berkata setelah melihat Zero yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakang Kaname.

"Ayo kita pulang" Kaname berkata kepada teman serta adik nya.

"Baik Kaname-sama/Onii-sama" mereka berkata sambil memasuki limousine yang memang menunggu mereka dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Zero, Kiryu"Kaname berkata kepada Zero dan Ichiru sambil menyusul teman dan adik nya.

"Sampai jumpa Kuran" Zero berkata sambil melihat limousine yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Zero-nee?" Ichiru berkata melihat Zero dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada Ichiru. kita bicarakan di rumah saja ya" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Ichiru.

"Ayo kita pulang juga" Zero menambahkan sambil berjalan ke arah mobil nya.

"Baiklah" Ichiru berkata sambil mengikuti Zero.

"ngomong-ngomong mantel siapa yang kamu pakai" Zero berkata melihat Ichiru.

Ichiru yang mendengar perkataan Zero sedikit terkejut, karena dia lupa jika dia masih mengenakan mantel Aido.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **NaruLoveAnime** **:** makasih untuk reviewnya, ini sudah lanjut kok. maaf untuk menunggu lama. ^^

 **yuuna :** Ini sudah lanjut kok, maaf untuk menunggu lama. makasih atas review nya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

Catatan : Takuma tidak menghilang setelah Rido Kuran.

* * *

 ** _Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena lama gak update, author mau fokus nyelesaikan tugas akhir author dulu, dan akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan perjuangan author bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhir. jadi sekali lagi author minta maaf ^/\^_**

 ** _Selamat membaca, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^ V_**

* * *

~Bab 5~

.

.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"iya sebentar" Zero berkata kesal karena mendengar bel rumah nya yang di tekan secara tidak sabar.

Zero pun membuka pintu rumah nya dengan kesal "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini".

"Tidak bisakah kamu membiarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak, langsung saja. Apa yang kamu inginkan Kuran" Zero berkata melihat Kaname dengan kesal.

"Hei beraninya kamu berbicara seperti itu pada Kaname-sama" Aido berkata membela Kaname.

"Dan apasih yang kamu lakukan disini" Zero berkata melihat Aido dengan jijik.

"Aku ingin mengambil mantel ku yang tertinggal" Aido berkata sambil mencoba mengintip kedalam rumah mencari kehadiran Ichiru.

Zero yang melihat kelakuan Aido, tahu betul siapa yang dicarinya

"Ichiru tidak dirumah"

"Dimana dia" Aido bertanya kepada Zero.

Zero menatap Aido curiga "Pergi"

"Pergi kemana" Aido bertanya kembali.

"Bukan urusanmu, jika kamu mencarinya kembali lagi nanti malam" Zero berkata kesal sambil mencoba menutup pintu.

Kaname yang mengetahui apa yang akan Zero lakukan cepat menyelipkan kakinya untuk mencegah Zero menutup pintu.

"Kuran" Zero menggeram marah.

Kaname melihat tingkah Zero dengan geli " Kiryu-chan itu tidak sopan menutup pintu diwajah tamu"

"Kalian bukan tamuku , jadi singkirkan kakimu dan enyahlah".

Mereka terus seperti itu Zero mendorong, Kaname mencegah dan Aido hanya menyaksikan dalam diam.

Salah satu tetangga Zero menyaksikan ini dengan bingung " Zero-chan apa ada masalah".

Zero terkejut mendengar suara salah satu tetangganya " Ah obasama, tidak ada hanya sedikit bermain" Zero menjawab sambil tersenyum dan membuka pintu rumah nya dengan lebar untuk menarik Kaname serta Aido untuk masuk.

"Ah baiklah jika begitu Zero-chan. Sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa obasama" Zero menjawab tersenyum sopan sebelum menutup pintu dan berbalik menghadapi tamu yang tidak diundang.

* * *

Zero berjalan menghadapi tamunya " Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan"

Kaname memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal saat ini " Ada undangan pesta untuk seluruh masyarakat pemburu dan vampir. Aku disini untuk mengantarkan undangan padamu"

Zero mendengus mendengar perkataan Kaname " Aku tidak tau jika Raja Vampir memiliki banyak waktu luang hingga memiliki waktu mengantar undangan sekarang. Dan lupakan, aku dan Ichiru tidak akan menghadiri hal-hal seperti itu"

"Tidakkah ini sudah cukup lama untukmu terus bersembunyi dari kami, sudah saatnya kamu kembali. Kamu tidak bisa terus bersembunyi Zero" Kaname berkata sambil mentap mata Zero.

"Sejak kapan kamu peduli Kuran, dan berhenti memanggil nama keluargaku. Kenapa kamu tidak pergi dan lupakan seolah kamu dan antek-antekmu belum pernah bertemu kami. Aku dan Ichiru cukup nyaman dengan kehidupan kami yang seperti ini" Zero berkata kepada Kaname.

"Nyaman. Hidup ditengah manusia, kamu harus berhenti menipu dirimu sendiri Zero, kamu bukan manusia dan berhenti mencoba menjadi satu, bahkan sebelum kamu menjadi vampir, kamu juga bukan manusia sepenuhnya. Tidakkah kamu ingat jika pemburu vampir berbeda dari manusia, dan dengan darah pemburu dan vampir dalam tubuhmu sudah jelas kamu bukan manusia jadi berhenti menipu dirimu sendiri" Kaname berkata dengan dingin.

Zero yang mendengar itu menjadi marah "Sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan Kuran, kamu sudah memiliki semuanya, dendammu sudah terbalas, kamu mendapat tahta, dan adikmu sudah berada disampingmu, apa lagi yang kamu inginkan. Dan kamu menyuruhku kembali, bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang jika aku bukan manusia, tapi aku juga bukan pemburu dengan darah vampir dalam tubuhku, juga aku bukan vampir dengan darah pemburu di tubuhku. Jadi apa aku Kuran, dan dimana aku harus kembali"

Kaname yang mendengar itu menjadi terdiam, tapi yang dia inginkan adalah Zero kembali, dia sudah kehilangan Zero sekian lama dan setelah dia menemukannya kembali, maka tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Merasa Kaname tidak akan menjawab, Zero menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha meredakan emosinya "Keluar"

Kaname sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Zero.

"Kubilang keluar Kuran. Keluar dari rumahku, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu" Zero berkata dengan dingin.

Kaname yang mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya tanda tidak suka "Urusan kita belum selesai Zero, kamu pasti ingat apa yang kita bicarakan direstoranmu kemaren malam"

Zero yang mendengar itu menjadi terdiam.

Sementara Kaname dan Zero saling menatap, mereka melupakan kehadiran Aido yang dari tadi hanya berdiri diam mendengar percakapan antara Kaname-sama dan Kiryu. Aido ingin bertanya apa yang mereka bicarakan direstoran kemrin malam, dia dan teman-temannya sangat penasaran karena setelah malam itu Kaname-sama selalu mengurung diri diruang kerjanya.

"Teruslah bermimpi Kuran, aku tidak akan menerima apa yang kamu usulkan" Zero akhirnya berkata setelah suasana semakin tegang.

Kaname yang mendengar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan geli "Aku tidak bermimpi Zero, karena apa yang Kuran inginkan maka Kuran mendapat"

Aido yang semakin penasaranpun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya"Err Kaname-sama, kalau boleh tau apa yang kalian bicarakan di restoran kemrin malam"

"Itu bukan urusanmu/aku memintanya menikah" Zero dan Kaname berkata secara bersamaan.

Zero menatap tajam Kaname setelah mendengar apa yang Kaname katakan. Sedangkan Kaname hanya menatap Zero dengan geli.

Untuk Aido sepertinya dia harus membersihkan telinganya, karena yang barusan dia dengan dari Kaname-sama pasti hanya candaan saja, dan walaupun itu candaan sangat tidak lucu sama sekali "Me-menikah. Kaname-sama kamu tidak salah bicarakan, jangan bercanda dengan candaan yang tidak lucu Kaname-sama"

"Apa menurutmu aku sedang bercanda Aido" Kaname menatap tajam Aido.

Aido yang ditatap tajam seperti itu akhirnya menyusut seketika "Bu-bukan be-begitu Kaname-sama, tapi kenapa"

Kaname yang mendengar perkataan Aido akhirnya paham, setelah semua dia selalu menolak perintah untuk menikah dari dewan vampir, bahkan saat dia diperintahkan untuk menikah dengan Yuuki untuk melanjutkan garis darahmurni keluarga Kuran , memikirkan itu membuat dia tidak enak, karena selain dia hanya menganggap Yuuki sebagai adik perempuannya, dia juga tahu jika Yuuki dan Takuma menjalin hubungan secara rahasia, dan sebagai kakak yang baik dia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan adik perempuan satu-satunya, lagian dia percaya bahwa Takuma akan selalu membahagiakan Yuuki.

"Tidakkah kamu berpikir jika aku menikah dengan Zero, ikatan ini akan meredakan ketegangan dan perjanjian damai dengan pemburu semakin kuat, setelah semua keluarga Kiryu adalah keluarga pemburu yang sangat tua, tidak peduli apakah sekarang ini Zero memiliki darah vampir tapi para pemburu akan selalu ingat saat Zero dengan mudah membunuh Rido seorang vampir darahmurni" Kaname berkata menjelaskan kepada Aido.

Aido yang mendengar itu sedikit mengerti, memang akhir-akhir ini hubungan perjanjian damai antar pemburu dan vampir semakin tegang, mengingat siapa presiden pemburu vampir saat ini, dan dengan kembalinya Kiryu mungkin akan sedikit meredakan ketegangan yang ada, karena sebagian besar pemburu masih menyalahkan mereka karena hilangnya Kiryu yang mereka klaim sebagai putri pemburu setelah dia dengan mudah membunuh Rido Kuran, dan dengan darah Kiryu sebagai pemburu tertua, Kiryu juga memiliki darah dari tiga vampir darahmurni didalam tubuhnya yang tidak salah lagi membuat dia kuat.

Sedangkan Zero hanya menatap Kaname dengan pandangan jijik, siapa dia pikir dia memintanya menikah seperti itu dengan cara memerintah "Keluar"

Kaname dan Aido melihat Zero ketika mereka mendengar nada marah dengan Zero. Aido sedikit menyesal melihat kearah Zero, karena Zero saat ini benar-benar menakutkan, apa dengan mata lavendernya yang menjadi dingin dan aura sekitarnya yang berteriak bahaya, mambuat Aido secara reflek bersembunyi dibelakang Kaname-sama.

Sedangkan untuk Kaname dia harus akui amarah Zero saat ini membuat dia terlihat panas dimatanya, dan dia tidak sabar setelah mereka menikah, apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya untuk meredakan amarah itu, dan pastinya harus menyenangkan, dengan perlawanan yang berakhir dikamar tidu _'Ok stop Kaname, Zero akan membunuhku dan mengulitiku jika dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini'_

"Baiklah kami pergi sekarang, tapi ingat pembicaraan kita belum selesai" Kaname berkata sambil meletakkan undangan pesta di meja dekatnya.

"Dan aku akan menjemputmu minggu depan dihari yang sama" Kaname menambahkan sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar dengan Aido yang setia mengikutinya.

Setelah mereka sampai diluar rumah, Kaname sekali lagi berbalik dan hendak berbicara dengan Zero. sebelum dia sempat berbicara, Zero sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan datang lagi dan aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta" Zero berkata sebelum membanting pintu di wajah Kaname dan Aido.

Kaname dan Aido hanya menatap terdiam pada pintu yang baru saja terbanting tertutup dihadapan mereka.

Aido pertama kali sadar dengan apa yang Zero lakukan "Bagaimana berninya dia membanting pintu dihadapan Kaname-sama. Akan kuberi pelajaran dia" Aido berkata sebelum mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

Kaname yang melihat itu menghentikan Aido dengan cepat"Aido itu cuku, kita pergi sekarang, dan siapkan mobil"

Aido yang mendengar itupun langsung beranjak pergi memanaskan mobil.

Kaname segera menyusul Aido namun sebelum itu dia menengok kearah jendela yang dia yakin Zero sedang mengawasi mereka "Aku akan membuatmu kembali Zero, dengan satu atau lain cara hingga membuatmu berada dipelukanku" Kaname berkata yang dia yakini Zero mendengarnya sebelum pergi menyusul Aido.

* * *

Zero terus mengawasi mereka pergi hingga mobil mereka sudah tak terlihat "Teruslah bermimpi Kuran, dan jika memang aku akan berakhir denganmu, maka akan kubuat sesulit mungkin" Zero berkata mengingat perkataan terakhir Kaname sebelum dia pergi.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **NaruLoveAnime :** makasih untuk reviewnya, maaf untuk menunggu lama. ^^

 **Ryo :** Ini sudah lanjut kok, maaf untuk menunggu lama. makasih atas review nya ^^

night kanaze : ini udah lanjut kok maaf menunggu lama^^

Night kanaze: makasih atas reviewnya^^

Guest : Ini udah lanjut kok. maaf menunggu lama^^

yuuna : Ini udah lanjut kok, maaf ya author butuh waktu lama^^

uchihatsurumi : ini sudah lanjut kok, makasih atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


End file.
